Persona 4 Rise's Story
by Foundman
Summary: Persona 4 from rise's perspective. souji x rise. chapter 2 now up hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I Quit

"Thanks for coming bye now" Risette squealed to the audience... her last audience. She'd finally decided after all this time she thought she could make friends but it was all fake. Fake friends, fake co-workers and fake Rise or Risette a ditzy idol as everybody knew her. Risette smiled and blew kisses at the audience as she exited the stage. Her manager came up to her, his face now completely white.

"Rise what do you mean you quit, everything is going so well, what about the schedule and the movie is..." Inoue her manager begins saying all at once in his unnaturally monotone voice. He was a good manager but that wasn't the problem. "I'm tired I want some time for myself" Rise mutters pushing Inoue aside and hurrying to her dressing room.

It took a few more days to convince Inoue to call the press conference announcing Rise was quitting. Or as Inoue put it 'on hiatus'. The press conference went like all the others with questions which quickly became off topic and ludicrous. Rise usually just put on her Risette smile and laughed though the questions. Rise thought her life was getting better ,she was shy at school,' but when she became an idol she started making 'friends'. They had been 'friends' for two years now but when she found out they had been talking behind her back, and only taking to her because she was an idol, it rocked her world all the fun she'd been having suddenly felt fake nobody wanted Rise they only wanted 'Risette'.

"...please keep them brief" Inoue's monotone voice snaps Rise back into the present. The last few questions for Rise were also the worst with the reporters trying to catch her of guard trying to make a headline regardless of fact, or logic.

"I'm Ishioka from Lady's View. Its says here that you'll be recuperating, are you facing physical problems?" the reporter asked. Just a few more questions and I'll be done forever Rise though.

"No my health isn't an issue..." Rise says giving up any life in her voice but she was cut off from the rest of her answer by the reporter. "psychological problems, then?" Rise could see the slight smile form on his face as he said it.

"Wha...?" was all Rise could say before the next reporter interrupted with his question. "rumour has it you'll be staying with your relatives, but isn't that in Inaba..." Rise's heart almost stopped as he finished his question. How did the press know already she'd only arranged to move to her grandma in Inaba this morning. "...where the murders have been taking place". Rise was only able to mumble still shocked that they knew she was going to Inaba. The reporter took Rise's indecision to ask more questions about what she would be doing at Inaba.

Before Rise could think of a proper response Inoue grabbed Rise's mic "no more questions this conference is over" and with that the room descended into chaos. Rise was able to quickly escape from the room with Inoue, while the company's security blocked the reporters.

"I hope you enjoy your break and come back soon Rise-chan" Inoue says patting Rises shoulder. Rise stepped away from Inoue looking back at him with a hint of anger "Inoue-san everything is done I've now left this agency and I'm not coming back" Inoue was unable to respond to this only watching as Rise walked toward the back exit of the building.

Later that day Rise stood at the local train station with her bag all packed for the move to Inaba. "Rise are you sure about this, you don't have to go so far away". Rise's dad says, his eyes red from crying. Rise had always know her dad was a softy, but never expected to see him bawling his eyes out in the middle of a crowded station. Rise's mother on the other hand was going though her list she made of everything Rise needed to do. "Mom everything is packed and ready, stop worrying" Rise says, giving the best smile she could muster. "but... but.. we need to be prepared what if were missing something" Rise's Mom says not taking her eyes of the list.

"Sorry Mom but the trains already here. I have to go" Rise says giving her parents a quick hug before stepping onto the train. "Say Hi to you Grandma for me" Rise's mother says. "I'll call you everyday Rise" her dad says with his tears more like waterfalls at this point. both her parents wave as the train door slides shut and the train departs to Rise's new life, one that isn't Risette the idol.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Inaba

Rise's train ride was uneventful, with nothing to do but watch the world move past her. It gave Rise a wonderful feeling. All this work being an idol hadn't given any time for Rise to spend any time like this, just to simply do nothing.

As the train eventually made its way into Inaba station Rise could make out a old woman waiting at the station. "Grandma!" Rise yelled as she rushed over to gave her a hug. "Rise its been too long since your last visit" Rise's grandma chuckled "come on lets get you settled in at home". Rise spent most of the afternoon unpacking at her grandma's tofu shop called Marukyu Tofu, and promising to help out tomorrow, before slipping out for a walk.

Inaba was very quiet, everything seemed so peaceful, and it seemed the locals hadn't noticed Rise walking around. Probably because of my disguise thought Rise. Not that her large glasses were much of a disguise.

"Oh are you new around here?" a voice asked. Rise turned to see a smiling gas station attendant with a base ball cap. "Yeah so what" Rise replied not liking the creepy smile on the man's lips.

"Well so little happens here, apart from the murders that have been happening all we have is the Junes department store, and some rumours...oh by the way have you heard of the midnight channel?" the gas attendant continued, still smiling.

"No never heard of it" Rise replied beginning to edge slowly away from the man. She didn't know why, but her entire body was screaming to get away from him, at this rate he might realise she's 'Risette'.

"Ohh well, what happens is, that you look into a TV if its raining at midnight and you'll see your

soul mate..." The man waits for Rise to respond but she just glares at him. "anyway welcome to Inaba" the gas station attendant says offering his hand.

"Sorry I'm busy and I have to go" Rise says turning quickly and half running back towards Marukyu Tofu. Rise was almost at the shop before, running straight into another person, knocking them both to the ground. "Ow... sorry about that I'm in a hurry" Rise says as she tries to pick herself up of the person she's hit. "It's OK" the person, a boy replies. She notices he is in a local school uniform, as he picks up Rise's phone. She must have dropped it when she hit him, Rise thought looking down at the ground in case he was one of her fans. As the boy gave back the phone Rise saw his face. Gray silver hair complemented by grey eyes, and a very... blank but calming expression that gave off a slight smile as he turned to leave.

Rise found herself staring at the boy for a few seconds as he walked away before moving back into the store. "Oh welcome back Rise. Did you enjoy your walk?" Rise's grandma asked, putting the store goods away for the evening. "It's definitely different" Rise replied, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing. Rise's grandma only nodded sagely "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon".

Rise found it hard to sleep that night with the rain thundering down outside and thoughts of ,the grey boy and, the gas attendant. Giving up trying to sleep Rise noted her alarm clock. It was 11:57. She remembered the gas station attendant's stupid rumour. Well it's raining and its almost midnight thought Rise. Sighing she got up and made her way down to the TV in the lounge, making sure to be quite to not wake up her Grandma.

As she got into the room, the TV turned itself on. Rise quickly looked around her feet, scanning the floor for the remote she might have stepped on. There was nothing there. Making her way across the room, she noticed the remote on top of TV. As she stared at the TV, a little closer than necessary, she began to see a figure amongst the static. Though there was to much interference to see who or what it is.

After a few more seconds the static cleared. Rise could finally make out the image. It was... herself dressed in a revealing bikini posing as if she was in one of her annoying model shoots. The image stayed on the screen a few more seconds mainly focusing on her legs or breasts before the TV turned itself off. Rise stared at the screen for a few more seconds before deciding that she really was tired after all, and headed back to bed.


End file.
